1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a touch panel, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a related computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input apparatuses including touch panels have widely been spread. In such an input apparatus, a user can select an object as a command target or decide command contents by bringing, for example, user's fingertip into contact with a touch panel.
Japanese patent application publication number 2001-356878 discloses an icon control method having the following steps. When a user touches a touch panel in a manner such as to take a file icon between user's fingers, the file icon is recognized as selected one to be moved. Then, the user releases the selected file icon by separating user's fingers therefrom. Thereafter, the user touches the touch panel in a manner such as to take a folder icon between user's fingers. In this case, the folder icon is recognized as a destination, and a file denoted by the file icon is moved into a folder denoted by the destination folder icon.
In the method of Japanese application 2001-356878, to select a file icon on the touch panel, the user is required to bring user's fingers into contact with the periphery of the file icon. Accordingly, the user needs to perform fine positional control of user's fingers. In the case where another process such as a copying process is to be implemented instead of file movement, the user is required to give a command via a desired button icon on the touch panel in advance or perform operation while pressing a specified key. Thus, the user needs to take troublesome actions.